memory_alphafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Charlie X
Streszczenie thumbnail|left|Kancelistka [[Janice Rand]] USS Enterprise spotyka się ze statkiem badawczym Antares. Badając planetę Thasus załoga Antaresa odkryła siedemnastoletniego chłopca, Charliego Evansa, wychowanego przez tajemniczą, obcą rasę. Evans zostaje przeniesiony na pokład Enterprise, zmierzającego do Colony 5, gdzie żyją jedyni krewni chłopca. Kapitan Ramart i jego pierwszy oficer, Tom Nellis , zdają się bardzo spieszyć z powrotem na swój statek. Odmawiają nawet sauriańskiej brandy i przejawiają dziwną rezerwę wobec ich pasażera. Jest to tylko jedna z wielu tajemnic, otaczających Charliego. Początkowo Charlie z chęcią uczy się integracji z zespołem. Cieszy go pierwszy od wielu lat kontakt z ludźmi, jest też zafascynowany pierwszą kobietą, którą ujrzał po transporcie - kancelistką Rand. Wkrótce jednak ma miejsce dziwne zdarzenie - kiedy podczas zabawy w świetlicy Uhura spiewa "Oh, on the starship Enterprise" i zasłuchan Rand ignoruje Charliego, ten w tajemniczy sposób ucisza Uhurę, by móc zwrócić na siebie uwagę kacelistki. Z Enterprise kontaktuje się bardzo zdenerwowany kapitan Ramart, ledwie jednak zaczyna mówić: "Muszę was ostrzec..." Antares ulega zniszczeniu. Charlie mówi Kirkowi: "Był w nienajlepszym stanie." - osobliwy komentarz, zwłaszcza, że padł, nim Spock oficjalnie potwierdził katastrofę. [[Plik:Kirk i Evans.jpg|thumbnail|"Ona nie jest dziewczynką,, Charlie"]] Kirkowi żal Charliego, usiłuje więc traktować go po przyjacielsku i zabiera do siłowni na mały sparring. Nie mający odpowiedniego przygotowania Charlie zostaje szybko powalony przez Kirka, co wzbudza wesołość jednego z bywalców siłowni, Sama. Upokorzony i wściekły, Charlie znienacka "odsyła" Sama, gdzieś w nieokreślone continuum, ujawniając tym samym swą moc. Przyparty do muru Charlie przyznaje, że to on jest odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie Antaresa, przez sabotaż napędu warp. Broni się twierdząc, że statek i tak uległby awarii, a poza tym załoga nie była dla niego miła. Kirk podejrzewa, że Charlie może być w istocie Thasusanem, ale Leonard McCoy po przeprowadzeniu wnikliwych badań zaprzecza temu. Charlie, którego moc jest już powszechnie znana, przejmuje kontrolę nad Enterprise. Wiedząc, że nikt nie jest w stanie go powstrzymać, sieje chaos. Pragnie dotrzeć do Colony 5; Kirk wie, ze jeśli tak się stanie, przejmie tam władze i dojdzie do rzeczy dużo gorszych niż dotychczas. Zdecydowany powstrzymać chłopca Kirk wykorzystuje swój kod dostępu, zlecając komputerom coraz więcej niepotrzebnych zadań. Dzięki temu rozprasza uwagę Charliego i doprowadza do starcia. Narastające napięcie przerywa pojawienie się statku z Thasus. Jego kapitan ujawnia, że niezwykła moc Charliego jest darem mieszkańców Thasus, ofiarowanym mu po to, by mógł przeżyć i że nie można mu jej odebrać. Jest jednak niemożliwe, by obdarzony czymś takim człowiek mógł żyć między ludźmi. Wbrew rozpaczliwym protestom Charliego Thasusianie zabierają go i, przywróciwszy na pokładzie Enterprise stan poprzedni, odlatują. Wpisy w dzienniku *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1533.6. Znajdujemy się w pobliżu statku naukowego Antares. Kapitan i pierwszy oficer przesłali się do nas z nieoczekiwanym pasażerem" *"Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1533.7. Wzięliśmy na pokład niezwykłego pasażera do Colony 5. Charlie Evans, jedyny ocalały z katastrofy transportowca, który rozbił się czternascie lat temu. Dziecko, osamotnione w wieku trzech lat, nie tylko przeżyło, ale wyrosło na inteligentnego, zdrowego młodzieńca." *"''Dziennik kapitański, data gwiezdna 1535.8. Kwatera główna UFESPA została powiadomiona o tajemniczym wypadku, który pociągnął za sobą zniszczenie Antaresa.." Pamiętne cytaty "Tygrys, tygrys, płomień w mrocznym lesie." : - '''Spock "Saturn kołuje nad moją głowa, idę czerwoną marsjańską drogą...." : - Spock "Kiedyś w mroku nocy, gdy zastanawiałem się bez mocy..." : - Spock "CHARLIE!Nie możesz tak się skradać, klepiąc dziewczyny po...!" : - Kancelistka Janice Rand "Ona... ona jest po prostu dziewczyną. Ty... ty pachniesz jak dziewczyna. Wszystkie dziewczyny na statku wyglądają jak Tina. Jesteś jedyną... która wygląda jak ty. Rozumiesz? Wiesz co to znaczy... być z kimś? Chcieć z nim być? Gdybym miał cały wszechświat... dałbym ci go. Gdy cię zobaczyłem... poczułem głód... właśnie to. Głód. Wiesz, co to za uczucie?" : - Charlie, do kancelistki Janice Rand "Dość tego, Charlie!" "Nie sądzi pan, że jest zabawny? Ja sądzę, że jest." "Zostaw moją załogę w spokoju!" : - Kirk i Charlie Informacje zza kulis Produkcja Skrypt Linki i odnośniki Występują * William Shatner jako Kirk * Leonard Nimoy jako Spock Gościnnie występuje * Robert Walker jako Charles Evans Udział biorą * DeForest Kelley as Dr. McCoy * Grace Lee Whitney jako kancelistka Rand * Nichelle Nichols jako Uhura * Charles J. Stewart jako kapitan Ramart * Dallas Mitchell jako Nellis * Don Eitner as the Navigator * Patricia McNulty jako Tina Lawton * John Bellah jakobezimienny członek załogi) #śmiejący się załogant * Garland Thompson jako Wilson i *Abraham Sofaer jakoThasian Niewymienieni * William Blackburn jako Hadley * Frank da Vinci jako Vinci * Bobby Herron jako Sam * John Lindesmith jako sternik * Eddie Paskey jako Leslie * Gene Roddenberry jako głos szefa * Ron Veto jakoHarrison * Unknown actor jako Bobby * Laura Wood jako starsza pani * Loren Janes jako kaskader dublujący Kirka de:Der Fall Charly en:Charlie X (episode) es:Charlie X fr:Charlie X (épisode) it:Il naufrago delle stelle (episodio) ja:セイサス星から来た少年（エピソード） nl:Charlie X ru:Чарли Икс (эпизод) sv:Charlie X Kategoria:Odcinki TOS